camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Vester Klapp
The Vester Klapp (ベスタークラップ, besutā kurappu) is a Japanese 6.5×9cm strut-folding camera, made by Ginrei in the 1930s. The camera is called "Vesta Klapp" by various modern sources, , p.340; , item 1259; , p.345. but the name Vester and a serial number is engraved above the lens, and the company Ginrei was using the brand name Vester for most of its products before 1945. Description The Vester Klapp was inspired by the Ernemann Klapp. The rectangular front standard is mounted on four straight folding struts, mounted by pairs on spring-loaded axis. The lens is a Vengor or Venner Special 105/4.5, mounted on a focusing helical and surrounded by a sort of hood. It was probably made by Ginrei itself. The rear part of the camera contains a vertically travelling focal-plane shutter, wound and set by a large knob on the photographer's right, giving T, B, 10–500 speeds. Shutter speeds: , item 1259, only says B, 10–500; the January 1936 advertisement for the Vester Klapp D reproduced in , p.92, says T, B, 10–500. The release button protrudes at the front of the right-hand side plate, and there is a thread for a cable release just below. There is a leather handle on the photographer's left, helping to hold the camera. There is a folding Newton viewfinder at the top, copied on that of the Ernemann Klapp, and a viewing bead hinged above the lens. Commercial life The camera was featured as the Vester Klapp D (ベスタークラップD型) in the September 1936 issue of Asahi Camera, and was advertised as such in the January 1936 issue of Ars Camera. , p.340. In the advertisement, the camera is said to be "made by G.R.C. Gōmei" (G.R.C.合名製造), and the price is given as , with a Vengor 105/4.5 lens and T, B, 10–500 shutter speeds. Advertisement reproduced in , p.92. The only surviving example observed so far is shown in ; , item 1259. it is indistinguishable from the model pictured in the advertisement. It is presented as an "early version" dating from 1931, but this date is dubious. It has an Anastigmat Vengor 105mm f/4.5 lens, surrounded by an aperture ring graduated from 4.5 to 22 and inscribed Vester N°447 at the top. The Vester Klapp H (ベスタークラップH型) was advertised in the October 1936 issue of Camera Club and in the November 1936 issue of Asahi Camera. , p.340. The November advertisement says that the focusing system was improved for smoother operation, and the pictures show some sort of wheel next to the lens. Advertisement reproduced in , p.92. The bottom pictured is upside down in the original advertisement. The price is given as , with a Venner Special f/4.5. The camera was supplied with three plate holders, a film pack holder and an ever-ready case, for use with film packs only. Various authorized dealers are listed in the advertisement: Konishiroku Honten, Asanuma Shōkai, Misuzu Shōkai, Yamashita Shōten, Hagi Kōgyō Bōeki and Mizuno Shashinki-ten. No surviving example of the Vester Klapp H has been observed so far. Notes Bibliography * Items 235–6. * P.345. * Item 1259. Links In Japanese: * Advertisement for the Vester Klapp dated May 1936 reproduced in Nostalgic Camera, a page by Toshio Inamura. Category: Japanese 6.5x9 folding Category: 6.5x9 strut folding Category: V